What to do
by mr1987
Summary: Harm and Mac go to a carnival
1. Default Chapter

 2115 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac had been working on her case for three straight hours.  Her neck was sore and her back hurt from sitting on the bed.  She three the folder down on the bed, not caring if the papers came out   or not.  She was getting fed up because she wasn't getting anywhere.  She leaned back on the bed and gave a long sigh, rubbing her tired eyes.  She closed them for a brief moment and all of a sudden she felt warm lips on hers.  She opened her eyes and saw two beautiful aqua eyes staring into her tired chocolate ones.  She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes again.

"You're always here when I need you!"

"What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Just to see you and be in your arms where I don't have to worry about anything." She gave a tired sigh.

"Oh sweetie, what's the problem?"

"I've been working on the same damn case for three hours straight and I keep going in circles.  Every time I think I've figured it out, the same problem pops up and I can't seem to get any further." Harm got up from where he was sitting on the bed, "Hey, where are you going?"

He didn't say anything.  He just got up and sat behind her.  He put his hands on her shoulders and began massaging her neck.  Mac rotated her head, "Don't move.  Just let my hands do the work."

"Okay." She gave in and just enjoyed the pleasure of felling his touch.  Just when she thought she was relaxed, he leaned forward and started kissing her neck.  She gasped and her heart started racing.

"Just relax." He whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, I can't exactly relax when you're doing that." She said, becoming breathless.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the one kissing me and my heart always races when you kiss me." 

"I see."

He continued kissing her and she completely forgot about her neck massage and leaned back into his arms.  She tilted her head so he had better access.

"This must feel good."

"Ha! Incredibly." He kissed her ear and then her cheek, finally making it to her lips.  Trying not to let go of his lips, she straddled him.  She broke away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I want to do something fun today."

He crossed his arms over his chest, copying her and Mac laughed, "And just what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, something fun."

"Well what would you consider fun?"

"I don't know." She whined, playing around with him.

"Well maybe you would know if I did this..." He very lightly traced the exposed skin on both sides of her waist that her shirt let show and she bit her lip trying not to laugh or giggle, making him arch an eyebrow at her, amused.  She was trying to hold giggling in and he knew it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just really TICKES!" She giggled and grabbed both of his hands and wrestled them down to the bed and by the time she got his hands down, their mouths were centimeters apart.  Harm raised his eyebrow again, "Do you seriously think I'm not going to kiss you?"

He smiled and they closed the distance between them (even though it wasn't a lot) in a sweet kiss that they both didn't want to break.  After several intense seconds they broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes and said 'I love you' at the same time.

"Okay what are we going to do.  We can't just sit around doing nothing on a Saturday.  It's too boring.  There's gotta be something we can do."

"Well I remember something about a carnival about a thirty to forty minutes from here.  It's supposed to be there all weekend.  They're celebrating something.  Why don't we go?"

"Yea that sounds like fun.  Play some games, go on rides-"

"Get food and cotton candy! That's a must, you absolutely can't forget cotton candy!" She cut him off with a bright smile on her face.

"You sound like a five year old at the mention of cotton candy." He laughed.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I think it's adorable." He flashed her a sweet smile and planted a small kiss on her lips. "Well do you want to go now or later?"

"Well how about we go to the mall right now because I need new clothes and you need more of those green shirts that make you look so sexy," She smiled seductively and he grinned, "And then we can go   to the carnival after we come home and eat dinner.  How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a brilliant idea."

"Great, I'll go get ready and we can leave in about 20 minutes.  How's that?"

"Sure.  All I have to do is freshen up, that shouldn't take too long."

"Okay.  Can I have more kiss though?" She stuck her bottom lip out, whining like a baby.

"Of course." With that, he covered her lips in a soft kiss, leaving her begging for more, "Uh-uh.  We have to get ready to go." He teased.

She laughed and shook her head, "Fine."

They both got up and got ready for their fun day.


	2. shopping

They had been in the mall for a half hour and already found tons of things to try on.  They found this one particular store that seemed to have everything they wanted.

"Harm do you like this?" She held up a pink tank top with green and yellow flowers on it.

"No, not really, but I do like that aqua tank top you have in your other hand.  I think it will look sexy on you." He grinned and she giggled.

"What ever you say, Harm." She put the other shirt back and took a second look at Harm's hand, "Speaking of what will look sexy on someone, I really like that orange shirt you have in your hand."

"Which one?" He held out the two that he had.

"The button down one."

"Oh you'll see when you try it on." She smiled seductivly.

He held onto the one orange shirt and put the other one back.

"Okay, I'm gonna go try these on, honey."

"Okay sweetie.  I'll be right here."

She went to try the clothes on.  She came out with the aqua shirt on.

"Harm, do you like this?"

"Nah, not really.  It pulls too much."

"I don't like it either."

"Try the next one."

She went back into the dressing room and tried on four other shirts that Harm didn't like.  They just didn't look right.  She forgot she had a rose colored tank top with a drooping neck.  She tried it on and it hugged her body in all the right places.  'He's gonna drool over this one'.  She thought to herself.  She opened the door and called him over.  He turned around and his mouth permenatly dropped open.  She posed for him, "You like?"

He shook his head no, unable to speak, "I love!" He managed.

She smiled, "Should I buy it?"

"Of course and if you don't, I will."

"And what makes you think I'll wear it if you buy it?"

"I'll put it on you."

"Oh you will, will you?"

He kissed her, "Yes, I will."

They finished their shopping.  Mac ended up with four shirts and Harm ended up with three shirts and sunglasses.  


	3. Carnival

**1830 Zulu**

**Carnival**

**Somewhere in Georgetown**

"Oh this is gonna be so fun!" Mac got excited like a little kd, as they walked up to the entrance.

**Harm laughed, putting his arm around her waist, "A little happy, are we?"**

**Mac giggled, "Maybe a little."**

**"Come on Ninja girl, let's go have fun."**

**After about an half hour of doing nothing, but walking around and enjoying being out, Mac was complaining of an empty stomach.**

**"When are you not hungry, jarhead?" He teased.**

**"Never I guess." She teased back.**

**They went to  a food shack and got one large thing of fries and one large soda to share.**

**"You don't mind sharing?" He teased jokingly.**

**"Eww! We can't share, that's disgusting!" She teased, "Of course i don't mind sharing, sweetie." She said sweetly.**

**"Just testing you, baby."**

**They sat down at a table, sitting side by side, so Mac could lean against him.  She put her feet on the bench and leaned against his shoulder.  She watched him as he put ketchup on some of the fries for her, keeping some plain for himself.  She quickly stole a fry. **

**"Gees, you can't wait can you?"**

**"I'm hungry!" She laughed defensivly.**

**He poked her side, "What else is new?" He teased.**

**They ate their fries and they decided to get comfortable.  He swung his leg over the bench and she sat between his legs, letting him  wrap his arms around her waist.**

**"Now I'm comfortable."**

**"Good, now don't move."**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause I'm comfortable too."  
  
Mac laughed.  She took the soda and drank some.  She drank a lot, almost emptying it. **

**"Hey! Don't drink it all, I'm thirst too."**

**"Oh be quiet and stop complaining."**

**"Only if I get a kiss."**

**"What?"**

**"I said only if I get a kiss.  I'll stop complaining only if I get a kiss."**

**"Oh, that simple, huh?" She laughed.**

**"Yes."**

**She gave him a soft kiss.  They sat for a little while, relaxing and letting their food dijest.**

**"Hey baby, you wanna go on a ride?"**

**"Sure you want to?"**

**"Yes what do you wanna go on?"**

**"I don't know.  How bout the Ferris Wheel?"**

**"Sure, but one thing."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Cotten Candy?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, he just couldn't resist.**

**"Sure sweetie."**

**They got up and went to throw thier garbage away.  They went to the cotten candy stand.**

**"One cotten candy please."**

**The girl gave Mac her cotten candy and Harm paid for it.  She spotted Harm and felt like flirting.  "Would you like anyting, sir?" She smiled and winked.**

**"Ah, no, I'm good thanks."**

**"Oh come on.  A drink, cotten candy, anything on me."**

**Mac was standing next to Harm, looking at him, confused.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry or thirsty."**

**He turned toward Mac, put his around her and walked away.  Mac looked at him and smiled, "Do you want cotten candy?"**

**He looked at Mac and smiled back, "Yes sweetie."**

**She fed him some cotten candy as they stood in the line for the Ferris Wheel.  She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her.  He leaned his chin on her shoulder and waited for the line to move.**

**"It makes me tingly inside just knowing how natural we are together." Mac said to him.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Like what I just did."**

**"What did you just do.  I wasn't even paying attention." He looked at her confused.  
  
**

**"Yea that's my point.  Like I'll just walk in front of you and you'll automatically wrap your arms around my waist.  It's just so natural I don't even realize half the things I do anymore.  I love feeling so natural around you."**

**He kissed her cheek, "I love you and I just try to make you happy, sweetheart."**

**"I love you too, Harm."**

**They were the next couple up for the ride.  They stepped up to the gate and gave the person their tickets.  They got in the bucket and she sat in his arms.  **

**"Comfortable, baby?"**

"Yes I am." The person waited for a couple people to get into buckets in front and behind Harm and Mac.  Then he let the ride go.  "God you really know how to get my heart, don't you?"

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You always make my heart race and make me weak when you call me those names."  
  
**

**"What names?"**

**"Like sweetie, sweetheart, honey, baby."**

**"Ninja girl?" He whispered in her ear making her shiver.**

**"Yeah and that."**

**"So you like it when I sweet talk you huh?" He grinned kissing  and nibbling her neck, tickling her.**

**Mac giggled, "Yes...I do!" He kept kissing and nibbling her neck, leaving her in giggles and tears, "Stop...can't breathe!"**

**"Do you really like it when I sweet talk you?" He asked whispering in her ear.**

"Yes...I do." 

**"Well I'll have to remember that for the next time.  I can sweet talk you more often then." He grinned then leaned to her ear and whispered, "Ninja girl." And kissed her ear.**

**Mac ducked her head and tried to cover her ear, "Stop." She was bearly audible with her giggles.**

**"What?" He asked laughing, even though he knew exactly why she was giggling.**

**"That tick...les!"**

**"Oh it does, does it? I bet this tickles even more." He tickled her sides and she squirmed and laughed.**

**"Harm! No! Stop! Please!" Mac begged and laughed at the same time trying to grab his hands.  Since they were on the Ferris Wheel and didn't want to draw attention, he stopped and wrapped his arms back around her.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Oh Harm, why are you sorry?"**

**"For tickling you when you tell me to stop."**

**"Oh Harm, you don't have to be sorry.  Okay, I'm going to admit it, I love it when you tickle me."**

**Harm grinned, "Oh really?" But then changed his tone to sweet, "Well at least I know you'll never get mad at me for tickling you then." He kissed her lips and she rested her head on his chest as she snuggled more into him.**

**They were at the top of the Ferris Wheel and they looked at the sky above them.**

**"Isn't it beautiful, Harm?"**

**"Yes it is, but you know what is even more beatiful?"**

**"What?"**

**"Sharing it with you."**

**She smiled, "Thank you Harm."**

**"For what?"**

**"For loving me and being there for me even when I acted like an idiot and pushed you away."**

**"Oh, Sarah, I will always love you no matter what happens."**

**The Ferris Wheel went around a couple more times then they got off. They went to the arcade games and saw a Dance Dance Revelution Game.  **

**"Oh, Harm! I have to try this.  I love DDR."**

**"Sure sweetie go ahead.  I'll watch."**

**"Oh you're playing after me!"**

**He arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? And who's gonna make me?"**

**She put her face close to his and said, "Me!" with a flirtatious smile.  She went to the game and put the coins in to play.  She picked a fast song to dance to and got in a starting position.  The game started and she went along to the music.  Harm was watching her with an amused expression on his face.  She was excellent.  Even though it was just a game, she was such a good fast dancer! She finished the first song and moved onto the next level.  She finished all the levels and stood there trying to catch her breath.  Harm whistled and clapped.  Mac stepped off the game and walked up to Harm, "So..."**

**"You are a great dancer!" He said kissing her.**

**"Well, now it's your turn, buddy!"**

**She took his hand and led him to the game.  He stepped on and put the coins in.  He repeated her steps by picking a song and getting in a starting position.  He started when he saw the patterns for his feet on the screen.  Mac stood there like he did and was watching him with an open mouth.  He looked so damn good dancing like that.  The way he moved his arms to keep balance, making his back flex all his muscles.  She never knew he could dance like that.  He finished and stepped off trying to catch _his_ breath.  He walked over to her and flashed his flyboy smile, "So how was that?"**

**"That...was awsome! Wow flyboy, I never knew you could dance like that."**

**"I didn't know you could dance like that either.  You are so damn sexy."**

**"Thank you babe! So are you.  And you're sexier than me."**

**Harm laughed as they started walking again, "You want to go, Mac? It's getting late and I'm tired from that game."**

**"Yea, sure.  I want to snuggle anyways."**


	4. The Next Day

The next day:

0830 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

"Well, good morning gorgeous!"

"Mmm, I'm not up yet." She closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth.

"Oh yes you are!" He poked her stomach.  She didn't do anything when he first poked her so he did it a few more times and she still didn't do anything.  He made his way to her side, knowing that would get her and he could see her trying to hold back a giggle, "Uh! I see a smile forming." He kept poking her rib and she started smiling, "Uh! I got a smile!" He poked her side and she bit her lip trying not to giggle or laugh, "Come on! I know you want to laugh!" He grinned and edged her on, encouraging her to laugh.  Finally he just flat out tickled her side.  She immediately burst into giggles and tried to squirm away, but he stopped tickling her, pulled her closer to snuggle with her, offering her a "Good morning, baby." And a kiss on the forehead. "You getting use to me tickling you?"

"No why?"

"Because you didn't react for a while."  
  
"That's cause I was trying not to laugh.  I was just playing with you."

"Oh!" He laughed. "You should know that doesn't work with me."

She gave him a questioning look, "Why not?"

"Because I know exactly where and how ticklish you are."

"Yea, true." She laughed.  She snuggled into him.  "I don't want to get up, yet."

"Good cause neither do I." He absently played with her hair and drew patterns on her neck.

"That feels good." 

"I always do this."

"I know and I love it so much.  It makes me feel special and beautiful."

"Awww! Well you are special and beautiful so you should feel that way."

"I only feel that way when I'm with you."

"Oh why, baby? You should feel that way all the time."

"Because you make me feel that way."

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too, Harm, and I'm so happy I have you in my life."

Harm gave her a sweet smile, "I have you in my life and I plan to for a while."

"Oh trust me, you will cuz I feel exactly the same way and I ain't leavin!" 

With that said, they gave each other one of the sweetest kisses.

The End, hope you all like it!


End file.
